Time Bandits
by Timmy Sparx
Summary: Three different years, two detectives, one case. Sayaka Miki is forced to enlist the help of her arch rival Kyouko Sakura in three different years to help solve a mystery that is occurring over a time-span of three thousand years.
1. Prologue Part 1, 1914

**A/N: Hello. Guess what, I'm not dead (I'm alive) LOL. Well I can only really say enjoy for this one.**

**Notice: I own nothing.**

**1914**

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you Mami."

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be any trouble."

Laughter. "It's okay, really. Now go home to your family Mami."

"Okay Sayaka. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

More laughter. "Of course you will."

"Well then, um… Goodbye."

"See you tomorrow."

Sayaka leaned back in her chair, and sighed. Her assistant Mami was by all means a good assistant, but sometimes Sayaka felt a little too eager to assist.

"_Which sometimes isn't necessarily a bad thing," _thought the blue haired detective,_ "But twelve cups of coffee should be enough to get me through the night."_

She turned to the enormous pile of paperwork, and sighed in frustration. She pulled the first folder towards her, pulled out her green fountain pen, and stopped, just before pen hit paper.

"_No,"_ she thought, _"I can't do it."_

She pushed the paperwork away from her and stood up. she began to walk across the room, and then promptly tripped over. She let out a yell, that had Mami been present, would have signalled the beginning of a series of visits by doctors and various other medical professionals. She looked to the cause of her sudden misfortune, and saw the bottom drawer of the filing cabionet stood open. She moved into a sitting position, and examined the cabinet. It seemed, more or less to be okay (although the same could not be said about her ankle). She looked into the cabinet, and found a single bulging file, with the label **CLASSIFIED** in capital letters across the top.

Naturally, this ignited the spark of curiosity that exists within every genuine detective. She pulled the file from the cabinet, and plonked it down on her desk. She propped her damaged ankle up on several pillows, and opened the file. There were hundreds of pages in the cream coloured folder, and as she leafed through them she soon discovered that they all concerned major robberies. She checked her watch, the station would not be opening for another six hours, so she had plenty of time to kill. She pulled the first full page from the pile, and started to read.

**A/N: Cliffie on first chapter. Why so short you ask, well I'll see if I can confuse you thoroughly on the next one LOL the rollercoaster is starting, the only early way out is to take the leap of faith (and pray that something soft breaks your fall) bye for now**


	2. Prologue Part 2, 2967

**A/N: Hello again. Prepare for da confusion to begin… are you ready? Well here we go, descent into madness style.**

**Notice: I own nothing**

**2697 **

"_Good morning citizen, New Tokyo police department welcomes you. Please verify identity."_

"Agent Sayaka Miki, clearance code NS303, 77-J."

"_Processing… Request failed, please verify identity."_

"Agent Sayaka Miki, clearance code NS303, 77-J."

"_Processing… Request failed, please verify identity."_

"Damn Machine!"

"Hey Sayaka."

Sayaka Miki turned to see the shape of her blonde assistant Mami Tomoe skipping towards her.

"Hey Mami," called Sayaka, "Do you know what's wrong with this damn door."

"It's broken?"

"Looks like it, damn thing wont let me in."

Mami stood, staring at the door for a second, and then approached the robotic lock.

"_Good morning citizen, New Tokyo police department welcomes you. Please verify identity."_

"Agent Mami Tomoe, clearance code NS303, 67-J."

"_Processing… Welcome, agent Tomoe. New Tokyo police department wishes you a pleasant day."_

Mami lloked at the lock, then Sayaka. "Seems perfectly fine to me."

Sayaka looked shocked. "Damn machines hate me," she said.

Mami laughed. "Machines can't hate you Sayaka, they don't feel."

Sayaka glanced at the lock as she passed through the door. "I hate you," she said to the lock.

"_Screw off bluey,"_ replied the lock. That gave Sayaka a good shock.

"_A lock with a sense of humor," she thought, "Just the way I like to start the day, having an argument with a door."_

Sayaka walked on behind Mami, and soon forgot about the smartass lock. She was distracted by the many people who were rushing around the busy police office. She didn't know why there were so many people in the crowded office, they had robots to do all of the grunt work, they didn't need the dozen or so people rushing around catering to the every need of the officers. There would be a lot less confusion, and far fewer collisions in the corridors if it were automated. But the department had somehow never gotten around to making the necessary arrangements.

She was distracted again by the thought of the huge file of paperwork waiting for her on her computer. Another unnecessary task, which she though could be left to the machines, sorting through terabytes of crime data is no easy task after all.

She reached the door to her office and pressed her finger to the scanner lock. The green light flashed, and the pad beeped, and her door unlocked and slid open.

"_Good, at least my door likes me,"_ she thought.

She walked inside, clapped her hands, and the lights switched on. The door slid shut behind her, and she plonked herself down at the desk, and opened the first file on her computer.

Time passed

And by evening, she had only filed a handful of reports.

"_Damn this,"_ she thought, _"I can't do this now."_

She pulled herself to her feet, and walked out into the corridor. The place was almost deserted, the only people left, a handful of late working detectives, and the night-time security guards. She walked down the hallway, heading for the cafeteria.

She had almost reached the doors to the cafeteria, when she noticed a blue glow in the corner of her eyes. She backpedalled, and saw a door, slightly ajar. She pushed it open, and peered inside. The room was empty, but the computer screen was lit up. She sat down at the desk, and looked at the screen. The computer belonged to one Hitomi S. The young detective had been fired earlier on for blowing the investigation into the death of a renowned violin player.

"_Magicians, some people would be willing to sell their souls for their happiness. I don't see what's so special about them."_

She opened the window, but the screen that popped up read CLASSIFIED, in bog red letters.

Sayaka tapped a couple of buttons into the computer, and the encryptions on the file fell away.

"_Classified my…"_

Her train of thought was interrupted when she saw the file size was several terabytes.

She consulted her watch, the numbers glowed up at her. It was only seven, and nothing was stopping her from working late. She stood up, and headed straight for the cafeteria, she was going to need some strong coffee to keep her awake through this long night.

**A/N: Confused yet? Cookie to anyone who can name the characters from the Department 19 novels whom Sayaka and Mami's access codes belong. Smartass doors could present a problem for the team in future chapters LOL see you next chapter.**

**Edit 1- The cookie goes to xDisgracefulAvengerx (who evidently likes vampires)**


	3. Prologue Part 3, 2016

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. This chapter has been done for about a fortnight, but thanks to my badly scheduled ski trip it's been sitting here on my computer un-uploaded for these last two weeks. **

**Note: Do I really need to say it? OKAY THEN! I own nothing.**

1916

Sayaka stared up at the enormous pile of paperwork that sat upon her desk. It was at least three times her height… at its lowest point.

"_Sometimes, I really hate my job."_ Thought the young detective. Being the best in the business had it's perks, the mountains of paperwok were not on that list.

_Time passed_

Sat at her desk, she signed off the ast piece of paper, and dropped it in the out box.

"Yes!" she thought aloud, "finished."

"No sooner had the words left her mouth than one of the office asistansts walked in and plonked another enormous pile of paperwork in the 'in' box.

"Are you kidding me?" Sayaka exclaimed to the disgruntled assistant.

"Not my fault sir," he said, "everyone in the office is backed up with paperwork at the moment. No one catch a break."

"That a fact?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok then," Sayaka stared at the assistant for a few seconds, before askin, "Do you have work to do?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then." She inhaled deeply. "GET BACK TO WORK!"

The terrified assistant doubled back, and tripped over his own feet, crashing into a trolley laden with paperwork, sending paper raining over the office, like printed snow.

The office was in chaos for several minutes; Sayaka simply stood there and observed the chaos that she had caused, with a mildly bemused expression on her face. She had been trying to follow her friend's advice and be a little more forceful when talking to the assistants. She made a mental note to not follow any more of that particular friend's advice.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

"_Speak of the devil," _thought the blue detective.

"Stop running around like madmen and get this mess cleaned up." The slightly stunned office took a moment to react, before returning to its prior state of mayhem.

Mami sighed and shook her head.

"Oi Mami!"

The blonde looked around to see Sayaka waving at her, she suddenly looked relieved.

"Oh thank god you're here Sayaka," said the blonde, "It's all going to pieces around here."

"You don't say," replied the blunette.

Mami noted the blush creeping u Sayaka's cheek.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with all, this." She gestured at the pandemonium that still reigned supreme in the hallway.

"Well, I wouldn't word it that way."

"How would you word it then?"

"I… um…" Sayaka put a finger to her chin, and thought. "I would say that I may or may not have accidentally sparked the series of events that led tho this catastrophic eventuality."

"Those are big words for such a small cop."

"I'm not that small."

"Yes you are, in more than one way."

"Stop being a bitch."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're so tiny."

"Mami!"

"I'm sure they'll get bigger over…"

Mami got no further in the conversation, because the blue detective stormed off in a huff.

"Was it something I said?" asked Mami, to no one in particular.

_Time Passed_

Sayaka opened an eye groggily. _"Where am I?" _she asked herself. She pushed herself into a sitting position. She was lying in the hallway of the office, with no idea as to how she had gotten there. She vaguely remembered storming away from Mami in a huff. The she remembered entering a part of the office she had never been to before. Then she recalled the sight of a door opening to meet her face.

"_Okay then. Let's find out where we are."_

She stood, and looked around. She was in the seldom used east wing of the office, the part that contained files from cases that got so old they were abandoned, solved or unsolved.

Sayaka looked the door that she had collided with up and down. It was a rusty old piece of work, the handle was hanging off, and the formerly green paint had stripped to more of a dirty grey. Sayaka saw the faded 'Authorised personnel only' sign, ad this seemed to spur her into action. She pressed her left shoulder against the door, and shoved it, and shoved it again and again until the door swung open with an audible creak. Sayaka stepped over the dusty threshold into a room that looked as if it hadn't been entered since the 1800s. She overlooked the oak desk and chair, and the overflowing filing cabinet. She walked over to the desk and brushed the film of dust that covered the plaque with the owners name on it away.

_Sayaka Miki, Police Detective_

"_Sayaka Miki? This chick had the same name as me."_

Sayaka turned to the disused filing cabinet. It was a rusty old hunk of junk, but Sayaka thought that some of the files might still be good, and with a bit of work, one of those drawers would certainly come loose.

She walked over and seized the handle, ad pulled. The drawer was jammed, which Sayaka told herself was no surprise. She tugged on the handle, harder this time. No such luck. She delivered an almighty kick to the front of the cabinet. The cabinet tipped backwards and Sayaka lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"_Rusty piece of junk,"_ thought the detective, whilst swearing colourfully. She sat up, and felt something drop onto her head. She reached up, and pulled down a rusty old key. It was the old fashioned kind of key that usually go with those big wooden doors in castles or really old houses. She stood up and examined the lock on the cabinet. The key clearly didn't match. Giving the handle one last tug, Sayaka gave up on the cabinet as a bad job. She moved back to the desk, and noticed a small (relatively speaking) box. It was secured with a padlock, which the blunette realised matched the key she had found.

She eagerly jammed the key in the lock, and heard the satisfying click that told her the lock was no longer locked. She removed the padlock, and tossed it aside.

She put a hand on the handle of the box, and then stopped. Did she really want to do this, she had no idea what was in the box, or even if she wanted to find out.

So she gritted her teeth. "I've come this far," she said, and wrenched the box open.

And gasped…

**A/N: Major cliffy there, thank you, thank you, your far too… is that a bazooka. OH SHIT! RUN! Moving on, now that we've established the fact that there are three Sayakas, let's get down to the nitty gritty of this story. Stay tuned for an update within the next week, I'm on a roll, and I've nearly finished chapter three of IRobot and chapter six of Early Bird (sorry for the huge wait on those two). Also I was troweling around on the internet the other day (like I do) when I found a curious video on YouTube. I'll tell you more on this topic later, but in the meantime, goodnight.**


End file.
